


Reveal

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, No mimes, Pagan Rituals, SanSan Secret Santa, Sweet Baby Jesus, tableau vivant, xmas pageant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Sansan Secret Santa gift to wandering_gypsy_feet, a fill for their wonderful prompt - “SanSan baby reveal at Christmas”Traditional Summary: A lot is reviewed when Sansa takes Sandor home for Christmas holidays.David Attenborough’s Summary: Here, in the wintry tundras of the North, we get the rare opportunity to observe the Starkus Familia in their natural habitat.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Stark family, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Stark Family
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandering_gypsy_feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_gypsy_feet/gifts).



Sansa grabbed his arm and leaned towards him as she wanted to keep their conversation as private as possible in the bustling Kingslanding International Airport (KIA). It was the first winter in the three years they were seeing each other that their flight to Winterfell was not cancelled due to inclement weather.

“Sandor, there is something I really need to tell you about my family. They are-”, she started.

“Sansa, as I told you before, you love your family and they, you - that is enough for me.”

F- (he was trying to quit cursing because he knew that Sansa’s mother would not approve) Sansa knew enough about his family to know that hers could never be as awful as his, not by a long shot. Frankly, there was nothing they could do that would change how he felt about her, his love.

And he met the Starks all before when they went south to attend her Kingslanding Business School graduation last year. Most of her family stayed in a pretty spacious vacation rental nearby while her sister stayed with them in their apartment. 

They seemed pretty decent people, even her little bitch of a sister that kept yapping about him not putting the lid down in his own home that he rolled her up in a rug like a burrito to try to shut her up. That did not work, which was a total understatement (in hindsight, he should have muzzled her first). But Sandor and Arya later (much later as her pride was quite hurt) reconciled as she realized that he would never hurt Sansa.

To be honest, the only Stark that intimidated him was her formidable mother, Catelyn. Catelyn clearly did not approve of him (she pulled him aside to tell him that her daughter deserved so much better) but acted more than merely civil towards him for Sansa’s sakes (he could not forgot at Sansa’s celebration dinner at a fancy restaurant Catelyn’s glaring at a hapless server who stared at his scars in aghast without taking their orders and her efficiently commandeering a new server for their table without bringing any unwanted attention to their table). 

That was the thing he noticed from the start, how pack-like the Starks were - they all had each other’s backs. He incredulously mentioned that to Sansa who shrugged and told him of one of her father’s sayings - _“When the snows fall and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”_

”But, Sandor, my family-”

Sandor pulled her closer and kissed her protest away. Sansa was just so adorable, her trying to protect him from her big bad family.

Sansa moaned and melted into his kiss and embrace, totally forgetting what she was planning to say. He always had that impact on her, making her forgot that there is anyone or anything around them. Perhaps, although it was crassly put, Arya was right that “bow-chicka-wow-wow” should be their theme song as she could not get enough of him although she knew their theme song was “Endless Love.” He was her everything - she loved him.

”Get a room!” someone yelled

They quickly pulled apart with Sandor glaring at the shouty man and Sansa blushing a bright red.

*****

“FFFUCCCCCCK!”

It was so fucking cold! He thought he knew what cold was about since it oft snowed in Kingslanding during the winters but now he realized that light dusting was nothing in comparison to the snowy tundras of the North. It hurt even to breath.

Robb, who looked like Sansa’s twin other than being male, decided to take them back home on a dog sled or more accurately a direwolf sled to Sansa’s seemingly endless delight. Jory, one of her da’s groundsmen (what did that even mean?), was going to bring back their luggage in his Ram pickup with a hard covered truck bed. 

If his balls were not frozen stiff, he would have chuckled seeing his girlfriend jump up and down with giddy excitement when they landed, chirping and hugging it seems everyone at the small airport (they all could not be her family - could they?), and once they were outside in the freezing cold diving into one of the huge snow piles and making snow angels as her family’s enormous direwolves jumped and run circles around her. She hugged and cuddled each huge direwolf but saved her kisses for Lady, the only one with blue ribbons in her hair. Sansa explained how her da and brothers found them when they were small, one for each of the Stark siblings. She whispered that hers was the sweetest and prettiest, and he nodded, “Just like her owner,” which earned him a quick peck from Sansa and ews from her younger brothers.

“Sandor, I want you to see the real North,” Rob laughed as he bundled them all in some more furs, gave them goggles, and tethered them to the sled right before the yapping direwolves started racing towards the biggest castle he ever saw in his life. 

“FFFUCCCCCCK!” Sandor bellowed as the frigid air whipped his face and cut through his clothes.

*****

One look at him, Ned and Sansa planted him next to Catelyn in her personal sauna, stripping him and wrapping his naked body in thick towels, while Catelyn sat calmly across from Sandor in her blue robe that were embroidered with pretty blue roses. Both Ned and Sansa soon scurried away as they found the heat suffocating. After a few minutes (which felt like eons), Sandor finally got some feeling back in his limbs. He started to rub his fingers, mentally counting them and then his toes. If Catelyn were not perched daintily in front if him, he would have checked his junk to see if everything was working.

“No, you did not and will not lose a finger or a toe.” 

Sansa told him how her mother seemed to have an invisible third eye, how Catelyn seemed to know what Sansa was thinking, sometimes even before she herself knew. He thought that was because they were so close but maybe Sansa was right.

”And no, I do not have a third eye.”

“F-”, Sandor closed his eyes and exhaled, “sorry, I mean-”

“Sandor, we did not have a chance to get to know each other - I may have overreacted when we first met. I trust my daughter’s judgement - you are good to Sansa.”

It was a shock to hear Catelyn say those words, almost as shocking as when Sansa doggedly pursued him. He was always an outsider with his scars and what Sansa told him was his bad attitude, which she knew was partly a defense mechanism to keep people from getting too close to him. Sandor knew that Sansa talked to her mum almost daily so they must have talked about him. She must have defended him to her mother. Sansa was very protective of him.

”Yeah, your daughter is everything to me - I would do anything for her,” he blurted. Sansa was right - it was like her mother had a truth serum.

She placed her hand on his arm.

Catelyn nodded, ”I know - that is what Arya told me.”

She paused and smirked, “And yea, that [pointing at his nether regions] is still working - you will get me another grandchild.”

*****

That night, there were so many people at her family’s castle. Sansa laughingly told him that no, they were not all her family members even though she did have a pretty large immediate family whose names he tried to memorize - Ned, Catelyn, Robb, Robb’s wife (not sure Robb’s baby mother’s name - was it Talisa or Jeyne?), Jon, his boyfriend Satin (which Sandor joked sounded like a porn star name and everyone within earshot froze), Theon, Arya, Arya’s boyfriend Gendry (a fellow Southerner), Bran, and Rickon. Many of her parents’ guests were longtime close friends of the family and annually celebrated the holidays with them.

Normally, he would feel self conscious in large gatherings. Here, no one stared at him in disgust (in fact, he thought he saw Sansa and her childhood friends Jeyne and Beth giggling and ogling his ass when he helped bring out the beer kegs - yea, he may have done an unnecessary “bend and snap” move to hear them squeal with delight). Many of the men, like the Umbers, were huge and strong (and some of the women too), almost as big as he was. Some were scarred - even Sansa’s prettyboy half brother/cousin (not clear how he is related to her) had a large scar on his face. Some had missing fingers. Sansa later explained that lumberjack work and fishing, the main occupations in the North, were dangerous even when done by professionals, and Theon’s family loved to throw axes for fun. Other than Theon who kept hitting on Sansa and calling her his wifey, many the people he met seemed pretty cool. 

In fact, Sandor was having a pretty good time so far (other than the harrowing direwolf sled ride Robb took them on). The food and drinks were awesome. Catelyn, Sansa and their crew did an amazing job with the feast - the hot and cold appetizers that were efficiently circulated by the servers, the buffet that included the first course (three types of salads, three types of soups, and so many different types of bread and four types of entrees (venison, fish, vegetarian, and duck), and so many desserts (including a chocolate fountain and the tallest lemoncake he ever seen). And he could not stop laughing at the antics of Tormund (a bear really?) or Theon’s silly and hopeless attempts of stealing Sansa. Both Gendry and Brienne, Tormund’s girlfriend, were doing the same workouts that he was doing. Sansa could not stop smiling as she was with her family and all the people she loved.

Shaking his head, he could not understand why his little bird was initially so worried.


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue?

Sansa was freaking out. She knew that she should have told him eons ago but every time she was about to tell him everything, what she and her family were planning, he would quirk his eyebrow at her and she would be undressed or she would be tearing off all his clothes off or more accurately both would be au naturel. Arya thought she was some sort of sex addict but she had not been intimate with her man for a whole month! 

She was late, and she was never late. And she would have told him right away but it was an away playoff game. Sandor never said anything but she knew that this was probably his last year, his last and only chance to win the championship ring. So they did the exact same thing they did when his college team won the national championship. She watched the away games at home, glued to their big screen TV, and cheered him, in person, in all the home games. That college national championship year, they decided that no hanky panky throughout playoffs until after the championship game. 

So maybe she was more than flustered when her mum called at the exact time that she finished taking the third just-to-make absolutely 100 percent sure test. The phone rang - she screamed!

All her mum said was “Sansa” and she blurted out everything, how they were trying to have a baby because the time was finally right, how they were trying so many different positions, how they both took yoga to improve flexibility so they could try even more positions (which also helped his game and prevent serious injuries), how many times and what positions they were in the night/early morn they conceived, how she could not tell Sandor just right now, how he never put his career over her (in fact, he stayed with a sucky team until she graduated from grad school), but how could she not tell him - she had to tell him, he had to know.

Verbal diarrhea happened pretty much almost every time she spoke with her mother. She did not even realize that she was on the phone speaking to her da until he spoke. Apparently, mum handed the phone to da when she heard the news. Later Sansa found out that her mum was doing the silent “The Godfather” scream as her mum was so excited but of course, did not want to make a scene. 

“Sansa, you are doing the right thing in not telling him. It is his last year, his only chance to get-”

“Sansa, what your father is trying to say to you is that it might be too early to tell him just yet. You are in a state, not a good state. You need to calm down, sit down, slowly breathe in and slowly breathe out, in... out... in... out”

That was four weeks ago and still even a week after he finally got the championship ring, Sansa did not tell Sandor. Instead she had been plotting with her father to stage a huge pageant with all their friends and family in on it to reveal her pregnancy to Sandor the night they arrive at Winterfell. Ned and Sansa have been texting each other sketches of costumes and stage sets. While her mum and her childhood friends were helping make the costumes and her brothers were building the sets , it was her da whom she painstakingly went over the exact look (lotta blues and silvers and shades of grey, like a thousand shades of grey) and feel (velvety like a Velveteen Rabbit) they wanted.

It was so easy to get caught up in the planning and especially really engaging with her da, which they never really done during her childhood. Like Lady when she was a pup lapping up milk, Sansa was lapping up all the attention and compliments from her da.

Sansa faintly knew that her mum was not entirely on board with the idea, and Arya bluntly told her that doing the pregnancy reveal as part of the Long Night pageant was the craziest shit she ever heard, that she should tell Sandor, the sooner the better. Arya did not outright say that she would tell Sandor if Sansa didn’t but it was strongly implied.

In her defense, Sansa did try to tell him but his kiss...

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are direct quotes from the ASOIAF books written by George R. R. Martin.


End file.
